1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to footwear, and in particular to an apparatus and method to help one put boots on.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Putting on slip-on boots has long been a problem. These type of boots do not have any ties or elastic to widen the opening between the instep and the heel while inserting the foot. Also, these type of boots, particularly cowboy boots, often have a long narrow barrel or upper section, making it even more difficult for the user to insert his foot into the boot.
The problem is most acute while the boots are new. The boots have to be fairly tight while new, otherwise when broken in, they will be too loose. Typically, a customer in a boot store will try on a number of pairs of boots before making his purchase. Each time, the customer will have to exert considerable force to get his foot into the boot. This can be uncomfortable and embarrassing. Also, on occasion, the user pulls too hard, pulling loose the ears or pull straps at the top of the upper section, damaging the stitching. It may not be possible to repair the boots back to the new condition again. Also, it is not uncommon for a women wearing hose to tear the hose with her toenails because of extensive force required.
Applicant knows of no device used to ease insertion of a foot into a boot. On occasion, some boot stores will spray a silicone spray into the boot to reduce friction in the heel and instep area.